


Reflective Appreciation

by ArgentGale



Series: Alien Relations 101 [12]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Thrawn has a fun surprise, Voice Kink, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Thrawn wants his lover to appreciate what a work of art they are. A large mirror should do the trick.





	Reflective Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> 44\. “I got the mirror so you can see yourself while I’m fucking you.” for Thrawn.

 

”I have a surprise for you,” Thrawn’s voice purred as the two of you walked arm in arm back to his quarters.

A surprise involving Thrawn could mean many things, you had learned in your time together..

For instance, who knew the Grand Admiral had a penchant for fucking in public with the danger of potential discovery peppering an already charged encounter.

It had been a most pleasant surprise to also discover that Thrawn’s smooth, articulate way of speaking added a deliciously sinful touch when he unfurled a stream filthy sentiments, both in Cheunh and in basic, into your ear as he was pounding into you. His hot breath washing over your neck as he explained in incredibly vivid detail how he was going to fuck you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk properly for days.

On this evening it had seemed Thrawn had barely been able to contain himself during what was supposed to have been a quiet dinner together. Of course he was never blatantly inappropriate as to draw unwanted attention, instead carefully selecting moments to to lean in close, his lips teasing the shell of your ear as he whispered how he couldn’t wait to get you wet, to taste you, to hear you moaning his name as he fucked you. Concealed by the table, a carefully placed hand on your thigh gently squeezed for emphasis.

Twice the server had returned to your table to find you with your cheeks so rosy and flushed, he had gently asked if you were feeling well. Thrawn only sat back, a knowing smile upon his lips as he proclaimed that you were just fine, assuring the server the cause of your flushed complexion was due from the wine.

And now, as the two of you walked arm in arm returning to Thrawn’s quarters, he had twice stopped to press you against the cool durasteel wall of the corridor to steal hungry kisses, his hands wandering and sneaking underneath your gown, deft fingers slipping aside your panties to seek your already drenched sex, teasing and pushing, plundering, getting you so agonizingly close but not quite to climax, cruely leaving you breathless and on the verge of anger as he then withdrew, collected himself and continued on.

The tented fabric poking at the front of his trousers betrayed the fact that Thrawn was anything but collected.

Teased and frustrated you finally snap, “What has gotten into you this evening?”

Was he in one of his “moods”? He got that way sometimes. Periods when he was virtually insatiable, like a beast in rut, ravishing you over and over until it got to the point you had to retreat to a separate room just to get some sleep.

“I’m getting you prepared,” he murmured. His eyes flared crimson as he caught your gaze.

“Prepared for what? My surprise? What is it? You have been teasing and tormenting me all evening.”

Thrawn hummed softly. “Yes the surprise. It involves a lesson in appreciating art.” He offered nothing more, again wearing an enigmatic smile as you made your way. You watched as his pink tongue darted out to caress his lower lip, as if he were preparing to partake of a savory, long awaited feast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Upon returning to his quarters, you give Thrawn’s quarters a quick scan. Nothing out of place or out of the ordinary. No new art acquisitions.

The bedchamber was the same, looking no different. There were no assortment of exotic new toys laid waiting upon his bed, no box holding a gift of lingerie. Not even a bottle of Csillian ice wine chilling by the bedside.

Nothing.

Nothing indicating any kind of surprise.

Finally alone and away from prying eyes, he was upon you, fingers untying and unzipping, allowing your gown to fall away, puddling at your feet in a shimmering emerald pool, leaving you clad only in your underthings and stockings.

After an evening filled with nothing but sensual torment, you find yourself on edge and in no mood to wait.

“How unfair,” you tease, spinning about to face your lover. “Here I am so very exposed and vulnerable .and yet you are still fully clothed,” you pout. “Allow me to remedy that.”

Your fingers make quick work of unfastening and unzipping and In no time Thrawn, too, is relieved of his garments and stands before you nude, his cock jutting out hard and proud. However, before you can set upon him, he stops you.

“Now now,” he chides, eyes flaring slightly with brimming lust, “I told you I have a lesson for you my _bat in’a_ <beautiful one>

He guides you to the edge of the large bed and gently presses you down, forcing you to sit.

“Now...lay back on the bed.”

He then turns and picks up what appears to be a small device. A remote of some sort. His lips curl into an almost mischievous smile as he presses a button. There is a soft click, a whirr of mechanics, and the wall directly in front of the bed begins to part revealing a large mirror.

As the panels open, you see your reflection, bedecked only in your lingerie, perched on Thrawn’s bed and your mind begins to churn.

How is a large mirror part of a lesson in art appreciation?

The mirror now fully revealed, Thrawn turns to you with a smile and joins you on the bed.

‘Now then, my precious one, I want you to see what I see. I got the mirror so you can see yourself while I’m fucking you. I want you to appreciate, fully appreciate, just how beautiful you are when I fuck you. “So you see,” his voice is a low predatory growl as he advances upon you, “this will be a lesson in appreciating art.”

A soft moan escapes your lips as Thrawn’s fingertips gently graze your thigh, pausing to pluck at the lacy edge of a stocking.

“Ah. Now see, this,” his breath husks, “the finest Corellian lace that oh so perfectly compliments the tone of your skin.” Carefully sliding his fingers underneath the delicate lace he peels the stocking down. Casting a quick glance at you, he chides, “No. Don’t watch me. Watch there,” nodding towards the mirror.

And what a scene meets your eyes reflected there. Thrawn crouched on the bed, that gorgeous cock of his hard and ready, the head already dewy with precome, and you set like a jewel in the center of it all.

Oh!

Caught up, you watch as Thrawn reverently removes first one stocking and then the other.

Mouthing your neck he breathes, “And this, oh this my darling,” his fingers trace the outline of your breast straining against the silken prison of your bra, “this is teasing me. How very cruel.” He slowly traces his fingertip over the fabric with a featherlight touch, coaxing your nipple into a hard little bud.

“Yes quite a tease,” he again murmurs more to himself his fingers whisper over your flesh as he unfastens and removes the offending garment revealing your breasts, nipples now fully hard and begging for the silken caress of his lips and tongue.

“Look at you. Look how beautiful. I wanted you to see, to fully appreciate, what I have the honor of gazing upon when you are laid out before me, opening like some exotic bloom under my touch.”

Indeed the cerulean skin of your lover compliments your own. It is as if he is the canvas and you are the artwork laid upon him.

You see and appreciate. The two of you are beautiful together. A beautiful collaboration of flesh and bone, raw desire and smoldering sensuality.

Thrawn’s voice is a mere whisper and you hold your breath so you can hear his words. They pour over you, seep into your very pores, and his tone is almost reverent as his fingers trace down your belly in a lazy exploration. Tracing intricate patterns over your skin and setting your nerve endings afire.

You know where he is going and you shift and whimper and spread your thighs to allow him greater ease of access.

“Look at you so eager for me.” His tone is light yet predatory.

He then gives a slight chuckle as he brushes a palm against your mound with the barest hint of contact, just enough to tease.

“Watch yourself. See how you flushed you are, with that lovely mouth open, those lush lips parted ever so slightly. You are so, SO eager.”

You can feel the press of him against your back, the hard rod of his sex pushing into your lower back. There is a slight stickiness as well, from the precome dampening your skin. As if he were marking you as his with his seed.

Again you moan and buck your hips shamelessly desperate for some sort of friction, watching as the reflection does the same.

Thrawn continues his tease, now rubbing the flat of his palm against the growing damp spot between your legs, before hooking a finger under the delicate waistband and teasing the ribbon of lace down over your hip, the silken fabric whispering over your fevered skin.

Giving a soft cry, you press against him, feeling the hard length of him pressing into your lower back.

As you do so he offers a low hiss. It is feral. Possessive. It sets your blood aflame.

“So do you see? Fully appreciate just how beautiful and wonderous you are? My most prized piece. _Bat in'a_.” <beautiful one> _Ch'eo cssapusi_.”  <my treasure>

You continue to watch the reflected image of the two of you, watch as Thrawn drags his tongue slowly up the column of your neck as his hands press and push your thighs further apart, opening your sex like an exotic bloom, pink and glistening.

He drags an exploratory finger up your soaked cleft and you shiver against him. Stars it won’t take long. You feel like you are ready to explode.

“You are absolutely drenched.” Thrawn’s fingers continue their leisurely tease. He had touched you like this countless times before, playing you like a finely tuned instrument. Watching as he did so, his elegant fingers stroking, the blue striking against the deep pink of your sex, an entirely new new dimension to the act.

“Do you like watching yourself? Flushed and wanting and that pretty little _K'tusah_ <flower> of yours begging to be filled?” His voice again purrs into your ear as he slips a finger, and then another inside, pressing and teasing and causing a soft yelp of pleasant surprise to escape your lips.

He likes that.

You watch as he grins, pleased by his little game as he continues to slowly move his fingers in and out, pushing you to the edge of climax, edging you and when you are just at the precipice he cruelly withdraws them and lazes them, sticky and slick, over your belly, painting your skin with your own juices.

Frustration tinges your words as you plead, “Why...did you stop?”

He only grins as he slips down beside you, pressing kisses in a hot track down your belly and you know what is coming next and you murmur, no you beg, “Please.” You words are thready and weak with want. The tight little ball in your stomach grows molten.

As he settles between your legs, you turn your attention to the mirror and watch as his head bobs and dips in expert, practiced rhythm as he drinks you in bringing you to a shattering climax almost immediately.

As you lay there, panting, you feel the mattress dip as he shifts his position, his lean blue form moving like some creature preparing to deal a final killing blow; stealthy and dangerous and so fucking beautiful.

You offer a weak smile up at him and his lips laze into a grin as he regards you. You are then struck how very alien he is as those crimson eyes gaze upon you. Study you.

As he regards you, you can’t help but wonder what is truly going through his head.

His cock twitches eagerly, catching your notice and you realize that he has had no attention at all. You have barely touched him.

“My apologies, it seems I have been rather negligent,” you murmur. Your eyes hold his and you capture his lips in a teasing kiss.

Breaking the kiss, he arches an eyebrow as he then kneels on the bed, gently easing you up. “Negligent? _Ch'eo bustucah_ , <my pet> I wouldn’t say that. And no worries, I know I’ll shall get plenty of attention soon enough.”

Thrawn positions himself so that he is now perched at the edge of the bed.

“Now then, _ch'eo vir in'a_ <my dear one>, it is time for me to enjoy. Come. Sit. I want to fully appreciate my cock slipping into that hot little K'tusah of yours”

You obey moving and sinking down on him, slowly. You both watch as the length of him disappears inside of you.

“Now,” his voice hisses hot in your ear, “Fuck me. Hard. I want you to ride my cock.”

Your clit is sensitive from its previous climax and you give a soft gasp as you take him fully inside. He grunts as you grind down on him, clench your walls and hold him tight, holding his cock captive with your silken walls.

The mirror reflects the image of you easing up and down, using the balls of your feet to balance, lift, and tilt your hips, pressing down and taking him, taking him all so fucking deep inside, his length caressing and hitting all the right spots.

His hands brace you, guide you, lift you up and slam you down as his hips buck up to meet you. The both of you watch it all in the mirror. Watch as his cock slicked with your arousal slips out almost to the tip before ramming back inside. Watch as his balls tighten before he erupts with a strangled cry, spilling his come, molten hot, inside of you, washing your quivering walls with his seed.

Your legs quiver, muscles aching from the stress, and you collapse onto his lap. You feel him go soft inside of you. It is hot and sticky, your juices mingling with his come, and idly you muse you will most definitely need a shower. The pungent musk of lovemaking permeates the room.

Thrawn’s cock gives one final twitch before slipping free. He enfolds you in his arm, satisfied and sleepy. Before laying back he retrieves the little remote, depressing the button to again conceal his little secret.

You give a contented smile and offer a soft laugh as you burrow closer into his comforting warmth.

“So I guess the exhibit is closed. My lesson is over?”

Pressing a kiss to your forehead he hums softly. “For now.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> K'tusah - I wanted a sexy word for Thrawn to use to describe his lover’s nether regions. I just can’t hear Thrawn saying “cunt” or “pussy”. The Cheuhn word for flower seemed appropriate. Classy yet...sexy. Not crude.


End file.
